We propose to interview by telephone parents of a group of 83 children who were hospitalized as neonates at Meriter Special Care Nursery during the time period August 1, 1988 - June 30, 1991. These children are part of a larger cohort of 634 children with birth weight below 1501 grams enrolled at admission to any of six neonatal intensive care units in Wisconsin and Iowa in the time period August 1, 1988 - June 30, 1991. In a previous study, the children were described in the neonatal period, and up hospital discharge with the purpose of finding risk factors for bronchopulmonary dysplasia. The purposes of this study are: (1) to describe long-term outcome (health and functioning) of very low birth weight neonates, especially in light of dramatically improving survival and new treatment options in the neonatal period; and (2) to correlate long-term outcome to pulmonary disease indices developed in the initial study as well as to other factors documented in the initial study; and (3) to describe health care utilization and access for these children, especially as related to insurance coverage, morbidity and socioeconomic status.